


to forgive your past and simply be mine

by writtenndust



Series: Amelia Song [12]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenndust/pseuds/writtenndust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Amelia Infant) Spoilers for 6x07 - <i>"Now, Amelia Song, I'm going to tell you a story."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	to forgive your past and simply be mine

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my non-linear Amelia Song series. Stories based on the life of River and the Doctor's daughter, Amelia Song.

River smiled, staring down at her hand against the weathered, ancient wood. She knew exactly who had slept under those stars; called them by their names and smiled at the sweet sound they made as the cot rocked from side to side. She vaguely remembered the sound herself, listening to the voices around her as the Doctor set her down on the rich blue sheets. Tardis blue; she smiled as she watched him straighten the corners around the peaceful little girl, marvelling at the same stars her parents had known as their first.

"Now, Amelia Song, I'm going to tell you a story." River grinned as she lowered herself to sit down at the foot of the cot, one hand dangling in and playing with the baby's toes, watching how his eyes sparkled as he spoke to their little girl. So young and yet, so ancient. His eyes were so old and yet, so full of innocence when he smiled. "It's about a mad old man and his box - now this box is both big and little at the same time, and the bluest blue," He looked up, smiling at River and she felt her cheeks heat up just a little as she matched his expression. "your mother's favourite, ever, blue." He turned back to the baby, who was watching him with rapt attention. "And it's about the adventures they had, and the friends they made."

The sound of the Tardis hummed around them and they both smiled as the baby giggled, wriggling in her little bed as the stars above her gently clinked together. The cot sat in the centre of the control room, the Doctor on his knees beside it and River, sitting at it's end so that she could see the both of them and the heart of the Tardis behind them. The three of them, together, her greatest loves. And she sighed with the hope her daughter would never know the loneliness her father had, all of his long years. She pressed her eyes closed and prayed, as she heard him cooing to the child they'd named for her Mother; that little Amelia Song would never suffer that fate.

But she knew she'd never live forever. And like she knew he'd seen her end - even though he'd never say - she'd suffered the heartbreak of witnessing his as well - it had to be that way, because she could never imagine anything but death, forcing them apart. They were both going to die, next week, in a year or a thousand years and their daughter, Amelia Song, would live on. She felt her one heart fill with warmth as the Tardis hummed, just for her, and she smiled as she opened her eyes to see the Doctor staring at her, his hand hanging into the cot as Amelia's little fingers wrapped around his thumb. 

She was her father's daughter, even now. And it settled her soul. The Tardis wrapped her mind warm in the safety of reassurance that, she'd always protect her. River looked up, feeling the Doctor's eyes on her as he reached for her hand, wrapping his long fingers around her's and the soft little toes of their daughter, as she looked up and silently thanked the Tardis from the depth of her heart.

She wasn't naive enough to believe that they could save his people. They were just one tiny little family in a blue box, off to show their daughter the universe. She never had any hope of bringing back the race of Timelords with one little girl. But she had hope that maybe, just maybe, Amelia could save her father from the heartache of being the last.

She'd seen it in his eyes, all these years. She'd seen the pain he carried; the weight that he shouldered. And whilst he'd hidden it away as best he could, he was never able to completely hide it from her. She was like him. She was the universe's gift for all that he'd done, for the penance he'd paid. She was it's way of saying thank you. But maybe, she hoped, because he was no longer the last; he could live out his days in peace. 

It may have been too high a hope; she grinned as she watched him play peekaboo with one hand, and laughed as Amelia giggled. But it was her hope all the same. At the very least, Amelia was his chance at a legacy. To move on from this world and leave something behind. Instead of constantly watching the ones he loved, leave him.

She swore she'd never leave him and she knew in her heart and by the way Amelia looked at him; their daughter was never going to leave him either. They were together now and forever, with the Tardis to take them wherever they needed to be.

The Doctor placed his hand on the baby's chest, smiling and looking to River as the rhythmic sound of two opposing heartbeats reverberated throughout the control room. "Just like her father." River whispered; her voice hoarse as a tear found it's way down her cheek. She'd known all along that their little girl was more like her father than she'd ever be. And she was happy for that. Happy that Amelia could be, for him, what she never quite was. The same.

She was glad of it, proud of it. So happy their child was more like him than anyone in the universe would ever be.

She shuffled around to join him at the side of the crib, both of them rested on their knees, looking down at the large blue eyes that studied them so intently. The Doctor grinned as Amelia gurgled and River laughed, watching him as he turned to her with a curious expression. "Yes, I do like it too."

"What?" River smirked, feeling his arm snake around her waist and pull her tighter.

He reached up, letting Amelia's little hand go so that he could touch the end of a curl that had fallen against River's cheek. "Your hair." He whispered, tucking the curl behind her ear as she blushed. "She likes your hair."

"Well," River sighed, leaning across him to rest her palm against the baby's head and the thin wisps of curls in the richest shade of brown on her little crown. "I suppose she'll share in them, until she regenerates."

There was a sadness to her voice that she hadn't intended and the Doctor caught it, she was sure. Because he reached for her chin and gently guided her face towards him, until their eyes met and she could feel his hand gently glide up her back and tangle his fingers in the curls at the back of her neck. "It's not something to fear, River."

"I don't fear it." She assured. "I just hope it doesn't happen, for a very long time."

He rested his palm against her cheek, letting the knowledge and wisdom of nearly a thousand years of life, twinkle in his eyes as he smiled. "It won't be. Not for a very long while. Not for the longest part of forever," He grinned. "and do you know why?"

She shook her head, unable to speak for fear of her tears escaping.

"Because her mother is River Song. The daughter of the Ponds and the greatest love of the last Timelord in all the universe." He leaned forward, kissing her lips chastely with a smile before resting his forehead against hers. "She will never walk alone. And even when we're gone, the Tardis will protect her. You know that."

"I do," She grinned, pressing her eyes closed and rolling her forehead against his. "she promised."

"Then there is nothing to fear for Amelia Song, the little girl in the Tardis,"

River grinned through tears. "Next stop, everywhere."

The End.


End file.
